


A Visit From a “Friend”

by svartalf



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CCG Kaneki Ken, Kaneki Ken as Sasaki Haise, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Recovered Memories, Reunions, uh slight gay undertones?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svartalf/pseuds/svartalf
Summary: Haise is making dinner with the Quinx. He had regained his memories a few months prior, but didn’t return to his life as a ghoul.An old friend shows up at his door uninvited.
Series: Tokyo Ghoul Re One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Visit From a “Friend”

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place before the Tsukiyama/Rose arc. Honestly, I didn’t like that arc that much, so I don’t include it in my writing. In this oneshot, Haise regained his memories suddenly, not through the way he does in the manga. I hope you forgive me, I just want to write what I enjoy most, even if it means straying from the canon plot.)

A Visit from A “Friend”  
(Takes place before the Tsukiyama/Rose arc. Honestly, I didn’t like that arc that much, so I don’t include it in my writing. In this oneshot, Haise regained his memories suddenly, not through the way he does in the manga. I hope you forgive me, I just want to write what I enjoy most, even if it means straying from the canon plot.)

The Quinx were getting ready to sit down for dinner; Tooru was helping Haise cut up some garnishes while Shirazu was setting the table. Saiko was “helping” by staring intently at the food and sneaking a few bites. Urie was off training somewhere in the bigger parts of the chateau. 

Haise had regained his memories, but surprisingly stayed in the CCG. He was different, much more distant, but his love for the Quinx remained. Since he works for the CCG, he’s able to protect Touka and the ghouls at :Re without raising suspicion, and has been working to destroy Aogiri. His appearance had also went back to how he looked as Kaneki, now with full white hair and blackened nails.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang once. And then again, and again.

“Sassan, did you invite someone over or something?” Shirazu joked as he went to answer the door. He knew Haise didn’t though; Haise had very few friends, at least in the CCG, and they all were too cold and well mannered to ring the doorbell like this so late at night.

The door opened to reveal a tall man with bright, slightly tacky, magenta hair. 

“This is the Quinx’s home, correct? May I come in for a second?”

Haise’s head shot up at the man’s voice. Shirazu didn’t notice it, and let the strange man in. Even if he was trouble, Haise alone would be stop enough to deal with him.

“What business do you have with the Quinx?” Shirazu said as he led the man to the living room, which was connected to the kitchen and dining room. 

The purple haired man made eye contact with Haise, causing a Haise to drop the glass he was holding. Shirazu’s eyes widened, and Tooru hurried to clean up the broken glass. 

“Mon cher!~~ Kaneki-kun!”

The Quinx froze. He knows Sasaki...That must mean he’s a ghoul...No- Sassan went to college. He could just be a college friend.   
It was unlikely but the Quinx felt more comfortable assuming so.

But the assumption was quickly proven wrong as Haise moved Saiko slightly behind him.

Saiko chimed in, “You know Maman?”

The man walked over quickly, reaching out with dramatics.

“Do I know Kaneki-kun? We were the best of friends~ correct, mon Cher?” Purple man reached over and ruffled Haise’s hair. Haise slightly leaned into it, so it must’ve been a usual occurrence.

“....Yes, Tsukiyama-san. I see you’re feeling better?”

“Of course!~ When I heard you were alive, I jumped out of my wheelchair. Bonheur~”

Haise gave the Quinx a glare and they quickly went to sit down at the dining table. 

“Sit down, Tsukiyama-san. I’ll make some coffee.” 

Tsukiyama sat down between Mutsuki and Saiko. 

This time, Mutsuki spoke up, “How did you meet Sasaki?”

Tsukiyama slightly frowned at the name, “Me and Kaneki-kun met at a coffee shop, we had similar tastes. Remember, mon cher? I was your sword!~ I helped you fight Aogiri” He was beaming with joy, he was probably more energetic in the past few minutes than the last few years. 

Haise nodded, and a small grimace formed on his face. He brought over the coffees and sat himself across from Tsukiyama.

“You know you shouldn’t be here.” Haise’s tone was prickly and sharp.

“I know, but you wouldn’t betray me like that, right?” Tsukiyama grinned, not reading   
the tense tone, “And now I can tell our war stories! Remember what to did to Ayato-kun~~?” 

“Don’t t-“ Haise was cut off my Tsukiyama’s dramatic retelling.

“Kaneki-kun had escaped Aogiri, and he found Ayato-kun hurting Kaneki’s little girlfriend, so he attacked him. Instead of killing Ayato, Kaneki-kun decided to half kill him. He broke half of Ayato’s bones, apparently it took him a month to fully heal~!!” Tsukiyama shrieked with laughter.

Haise, on the other hand, was not enjoying the story. He looked down at his coffee with shame and anger as he felt the uneasy stares of the quinx. He looked up and met Tsukiyama’s eyes.

Haise’s glare was deadly, “You are my sword, you do as I say. Leave.”

“Excuse me?”

Now Haise’s hand was on Tsukiyama’s collar, holding him over the table. “Leave right now or you’ll meet Ayato’s fate.”  
Tsukiyama escaped his grasp, and looked at Haise with awe. 

“Of course, Kaneki-kun~ But please consider joining me again, you can always take down Aogiri without the help of doves. Au revoir, mon cher.” 

Tsukiyama got up, and walked out the door, pausing for a second before he closes it.  
“It was a pleasure meeting you, Quinx. I hope next time I see you, you will be on my plate.”

Haise threw his cup at him, but shattered at contact with the now closed door.  
“Haise...” The quinx knew that their mentor was capable of brutality, I mean, he was an SS rated ghoul. But they hadn’t expected him to be allies with a man so proud of the brutal acts.  
“Don’t mention this to anyone...He might be disgusting but he’s my friend. I don’t know why, after everything he did to me, but I trust him. Please, trust me, and ignore what he said...”

Shirazu stood up at that, “I mean...I guess I can keep it a secret but....was it true? What he said-“

“Yes,” Haise frowned, “That’s life for ghouls. I don’t expect you to understand, but I promise you, I’m not proud of it.”

Saiko hugged him, “Of course, Maman. I trust you. Do you have more friends like Tsukiyama-San?”

Haise nodded, “A few of them, but most of them are quite peaceful. As peaceful as a ghoul can be. Though, I’ve realized that I’ve come across a few of them during my time as Haise.”

He went and grabbed a broom and started sweeping. 

Saiko smiled at him, “Could you tell us more about your past?”

Oh...

“Well...I used to work at a coffee shop.”

“Re?”

Haise laughed slightly, “No, Anteiku. It...went out of business.” 

He turned around, and gave his classic Haise smile, that they thought has gone forever.


End file.
